


Civil Union

by Milady_Silvia



Series: Guerra d'amore [1]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Civil War, M/M, PWP
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-26
Updated: 2018-05-26
Packaged: 2019-05-14 00:03:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14758823
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milady_Silvia/pseuds/Milady_Silvia
Summary: Una 'risoluzione diversa' alla Civil War.





	Civil Union

Civil Union  
  
  


Steve socchiuse gli occhi, i muscoli del suo viso erano rigidi. Ticchettò con le dita sul ginocchio ed osservò Tony attraversare la porta a vetri. Guardò il gilet grigio dell'industriale, la sua cravatta rossa, voltò lo sguardo osservando sopra la spalla di Stark, coperta da una giacca.  
"Ora hanno mandato te per convincermi a firmare? Ross deve essere a corto di idee, pensavo ti odiasse" disse atono. I suoi occhi azzurri erano ingrigiti e la sua visuale oscurata.  
Tony avanzò con le mani nelle tasche, abbassò il capo piegando lo di lato e sogghignò.  
“Forse pensano che se io devo farti da voce della ragione capirai quanto hai torto”.  
Steve alzò le sopracciglia, continuando a guardare il vuoto.  
"Pensi di essere la voce della ragione, Stark?" lo sfidò.  
Tony spostò il peso da un piede all'altro, arricciò il labbro.  
“Solo quando tu vuoi causare la terza guerra mondiale per non scrivere il tuo nome e cognome su un documento che non vale niente”.  
\- Mi dispiace Tony, ma non posso cedere - pensò Steve. Rimase rigido, le spalle ritte e il fiato regolato.  
"Che sia un documento, o semplicemente una stretta di mano, significa sempre vendersi al governo. Non piegherò i miei principi per nessuno, nemmeno per te" recitò con tono gelido.  
Tony roteò gli occhi, abbassò il capo socchiudendo gli occhi e arricciò il labbro.  
“A volte ti prenderei a pugni su quei denti perfetti”.  
Si slacciò la giacca, la gettò su un tavolino vicino e fece il giro della sedia su cui era Steve, si sedette su quella di fianco. Si passò il dito nel nodo della cravatta allentandola, slacciò i primi due bottoni della camicia bianca.  
“Non dobbiamo venderci al governo. Dobbiamo fare in modo che la prossima volta che non riusciamo a salvare qualcuno in Nord Africa, in Asia o in Europa; il governo possa coprirci le spalle”.  
Steve girò la sedia su cui era seduto e guardò in viso Tony. Lo osservò appoggiare un gomito sul tavolinetto e si voltò. Aprì il proprio portatile ed osservò lo schermo nero.  
"Non sento il bisogno di avere le spalle coperte dal governo" ribatté. Si girò nuovamente sentendo il respiro caldo dello Stark. Si piegò all'indietro facendo piegare lo schienale della sedia, Tony era proteso verso di lui.  
Tony slacciò i polsini della camicia, si sporse maggiormente socchiudendo gli occhi leggermente liquidi e si leccò le labbra.  
“Neanche io. Mi sentirei dieci volte più al sicuro con chi ha fatto saltare in aria il Nord Africa che con il Governo. Si dia il caso, però, che non dobbiamo sentirci al sicuro noi; ma le persone che difendiamo“.  
Steve corrugò la fronte e deglutì. Abbassò lo sguardo, concentrandosi sull'orologio di Stark.  
"Non firmerò" disse con tono marcato.  
Tony slacciò l'orologio, lo gettò alle spalle e tirò su le maniche della camicia fino al gomito, slacciò altri due bottoni della camicia lasciando intravedere la pelle abbronzata del collo e delle scapole.  
“Sii pure contro il governo”, sussurrò, scandendo le parole, “ma non metterti contro di me“.  
Steve aprì le gambe, tenendo le ginocchia piegate e fece cigolare la sedia.  
Guardò Tony cercare qualcosa in tasca e deglutì a vuoto un paio di volte.  
Tony tirò fuori una confezione rigonfia per preservativi, sporse la mano tenendo la bustina tra indice e medio, sogghignò con gli occhi socchiusi e batté le ciglia.  
Steve sbatté le palpebre e le sue labbra si arrossarono.  
Si tolse la giacca di pelle facendola ricadere sul sedile.  
"Non mi convincerai a firmare così".  
\- L'ha presa sul serio l'idea che allearsi con il governo equivale a un contratto di prostituzione - si disse.  
Tony posò il ginocchio tra le sue gambe, si sporse in avanti portando le labbra all'altezza degli occhi di Steve.  
“Ti ho detto”, scandì, “che devi solo essere dalla mia parte”.  
Gli mise le mani sulle spalle, fece scorrere le dita sui muscoli tesi.  
“Né tu né io firmeremo niente. Io e te eviteremo la guerra, ora e più a lungo possibile” disse, con tono lento e suadente.  
Steve si portò una mano al cavallo del pantaloni, sentiva il membro premere e deglutì. I jeans lo stringevano e deglutì a vuoto un paio di volte. Osservò le labbra di Tony e rilassò i muscoli.  
"Io ... devo p-proteggere un amico" biascicò con voce rauca. Le sue pupille si dilatarono e le sue iridi azzurre divennero liquide.  
Tony gli portò la mano al cavallo dei pantaloni, gli avvicinò le orecchie alle labbra.  
“Allora”, scandì, con tono caldo, “difenderemo lui ed il mondo“.  
Si leccò le labbra sfiorando il lobo dell'orecchio di Steve con la punta della lingua, scivolò con le dita sotto la mano di Steve sfiorandogli il cavallo dei pantaloni.  
Steve arcuò la schiena all'indietro, si sporse in avanti e si lasciò sfuggire un gemito prolungato.  
Chiuse gli occhi avvampando, e ansimò di piacere.  
Tony avvicinò le labbra alle sue, si fermò ad un dito da esse e soffiò.  
“Sì?” mormorò.  
Steve gli afferrò il viso, conficcandogli le dita nella guance e lo attirò a sé. Lo baciò, premendo le labbra su quella dell'altro. Il suo petto si alzava e abbassava con ritmo irregolare sotto la maglietta grigia. Infilò la lingua nella bocca dell'altro, premendo sulle sue guance fino a fargliele dolere.  
Tony ricambiò il bacio, gli afferrò con una mano i capelli biondi tirandolo verso di sé, slacciò la lampo dei jeans di Rogers con l'altra mano e vi infilò il palmo caldo dentro, strofinando lo sii boxer rialzati e umidi.  
Steve lasciò andare il suo viso, stringendogli le spalle ed iniziò ad alzare e abbassare il bacino,  
seguendo i movimenti delle carezze di Stark.  
Tony scivolò in ginocchio, gli abbassò pantaloni e boxer e lo prese in bocca fino a metà. Alzò gli occhi su Steve, gli prese le mani e se le portò ai capelli, fece intrecciare le dita di Rogers alle proprie ciocche castane e iniziò a succhiare su e giù con foga ricoprendolo di saliva. Lo sentì pulsare in bocca contro la guancia, leccò la punta e gli passò le mani sui fianchi, sfiorando le natiche.  
“Sì?” sussurrò, il tono roco ed il volto arrossato.  
Steve gorgogliò di piacere, strinse gli occhi e una lacrima gli rigò il viso.  
\- Così penserà che lo faccio solo per questo - pensò. Si sporse in avanti, aprì la bocca ed ansimò.  
" _Sì, sììì_!" gridò.  
Tony rizzò il capo, gli leccò la lacrima e baciò la palpebra.  
“Affare fatto” mormorò.  
Si alzò di scatto, afferrò le gambe di Steve e se le allacciò alla vita; avvicinò la bocca al suo orecchio.  
“Per la cronaca”, mormorò, “io faccio qualcosa solo quando voglio farlo. Non sono la prostituta di nessuno“.  
Si aprì i pantaloni, abbassò i boxer e strofinò l'elezione pulsante contro i glutei di Steve.  
“Vorrei”, continuò, con tono lento e caldo, “che tu urlassi per il piacere, non per disperazione, Cap“.  
Steve gli strinse le gambe intorno alla vita con più forza e si piegò all'indietro fino a far alzare le rotelle della sedia.  
"So...sono teso ... da prima" boccheggiò. Il sudore gli scese lungo la fronte e socchiuse gli occhi. Sentiva il membro di Stark contro i propri glutei e rabbrividiva, il battito cardiaco era accelerato.  
_"Gimme more. Gimme! Take me!_[](http://www.efpfanfic.net/stories.php?action=editchapter#_ftn1) \-->[1]" lo implorò.  
Tony gli strinse le spalle e lo penetrò con un movimento dei fianchi, gemette e si sporse in avanti ansimandogli contro l'orecchio; mugolò ripetutamente muovendosi su e giù.  
Steve piegò in avanti la schiena, rischiando di scivolare e gli morse il fianco. Si mosse con una serie di scatti facendosi penetrare più a fondo. Con una mano gli tirò i capelli e con l'altra gli afferrò la schiena, strappandogli il gilet fino a graffiargli la pelle.  
Tony sibilò a denti stretti, gli strinse i fianchi e si puntellò con i piedi spingendo contro di lui a ritmo secco, gli morse il lobo dell'orecchio e mugolò affondando le dita nella pelle dei fianchi di Steve fino ad arrossarla.  
"Non smettere, non smettere" lo implorò Steve. Gli leccò la pelle abbronzata e sudata del collo, passando la lingua sotto la sua cravatta slacciata, allargandola con il naso.  
Mugolò di piacere e rabbrividì, sentendo la presa di lui si propri fianchi. I suoi occhi erano appannati e gemette ripetutamente. Venne, arcuando la schiena fino a sentire le ossa scricchiolare.  
Tony trattenne il fiato, gli graffiò i fianchi sentendo gocce di sangue bagnargli le dita, baciò Steve avvolgendogli la lingua con la propria e gli tenne il capo fino a percepire l'aria mancare; mosse i fianchi con forza e venne a sua volta mugolando contro la bocca di Rogers.  
"TONY!" ululò Steve, sentendolo venire. Il suo corpo era madido di sudore e sentì lo sperma caldo del più giovane scendergli lungo le gambe. La sedia traballò cigolando e il sedile si macchiò.  
Tony uscì da lui, si leccò le labbra e gli passò due dita su una gamba raccogliendo un po' di liquido seminale. Lo leccò, sogghignò e raccolse dal sedile della sedia il sacchetto con il preservativo.  
“La prossima volta lo userò” mormorò, roco.  
Sistemò i boxer e i pantaloni, infilò la bustina in tasca e sogghignò.  
“Dopo che avrai combattuto con me”.  
Steve si passò le mani tra i capelli biondi e boccheggiò.  
"Vorrei poterti dire che anche se combattiamo fianco a fianco, non abbiamo verso di cavarcela in questa situazione .." sussurrò. Chiuse gli occhi e ghignò. "... ma per un altro giro così, ti sconfiggo anche Hulk a mani nude".  
Tony ticchettò sulla tasca dei pantaloni, allacciò i polsini della camicia e fece l'occhiolino.  
“Ho tenuto il preservativo proprio per il prossimo giro”.  
Raggiunse la giacca, la infilò, sistemò la cravatta.  
“Ma non ti chiederò di sconfiggere Hulk”.  
Tornò davanti a Steve, si chinò e avvicinò le labbra al suo orecchio.  
“Ti chiederò di cambiare tutto il mondo per me” sussurrò, con tono caldo e basso.  
Steve sorrise ed annuì più volte.

  


* * *

[ [1] ](http://www.efpfanfic.net/stories.php?action=editchapter#_ftnref1)  Gimme è la versione contratta di Give me. Quindi la frase significa: Dammi di più. Dammi! Prendimi!

 


End file.
